The Wrestler's Chronicles
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This started out as a request but I'm going to make into a challenge for myself. A challenge to write as many requests fics as I can. First chapter is request from Lila Renee.


**Hey guys and girls. DarylDixon'sgirl1985 here again. This time with a series hopefully of requests from you all out there . This is a request from Lila Renee. This one is for you Lila and thank you again for the many requests stories you have written me. **

**Penny Brooks isn't going let her brother CM Punk get in the way of her relationship with Wade Barrett. Set to the song We Are Young by Fun.**

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than empire state_

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar._

Wade Barrett looked around the bar his small group of friends had chosen to take them all to. This hadn't been his idea of a fun time but still he couldn't say no to them.

He walked over to the end of the bar and sat down. His friends from England must be off somewhere. More than likely a few of them were in the bathroom. Smoking up or something like that.

He looked around him until he spotted his girlfriend Penny Brooks. He and Penny had been secretly dating for a while. He didn't want her brother Phil Brook known also as CM Punk to kick his butt. But he also wanted to stop sneaking around behind the man's back. It caused many arguments. Like the one tonight.

_My seat's been taking by some sunglasses asking about a scar_

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know your trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies _

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

Penny sighed as she listened to the loser who had sat down beside her talk. He kept asking about the fat lip Wade had given he two days ago. During another of their fights about telling Phil about them.

"Dude," she said, "it's none of your business. Get lost loser."

The gave her a look and then went off to bother some other girl. She looked across the bar to see Wade looking her way.

Wade got up and walked over to her. She already knew what he was going to say to her.

"Baby," he said as sat down next to her, "you know I'm sorry about all the hell I've put you through. I just want everyone to know that I love you with all my heart. And hurts me that you don't want to do the same."

"I never said I didn't Wade," she said. "I just said not now." With that she turned back to her drink. The third since she had sat down at the bar an hour and half ago.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

Wade could Penny was planning on get wasted tonight. And that just made him feel even more bad. The fact that he had upset her that much. To drive her to this place.

He looked at the bar tender as he went to make Penny another drink.

"After this," he told the man, "I'm cutting her off and taking her home."

Penny glared at Wade. "You can't tell me what to do," she shouted.

"Your boyfriends right Missy," said the bartender handing her the drink. "This is the last one for you tonight deary."

_Tonight _

_We are Young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

__Penny glared at Wade as he drove her back to the hotel. She couldn't believe he had pulled her out of the bar. And actually decided to drive her home. Not that she minded at all. But she dreaded getting home and explaining to her brother what had happened.

She looked over at Wade. In a way she was happy that Wade was the one here driving her home. And not some random guy from the bar.

There it was the house her and her brother lived in. And there was Phil outside waiting. As though he knew something was up already.

"I called your brother while your were finishing your last drink," Wade told Penny. "I told him what was going on and that I'd be bring you home. He seemed pretty pleased to hear that."

Wade got out of the car and went and helped Penny out on her side. He carried her upstairs to her room. And placed her on her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I love you," Wade admitted to his sleeping girlfriend.

And he could have sworn he heard her say, "I love you too," in her sleep.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_and you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight._

**I hope you all enjoyed. And please feel free to ask for requests. I love writing them as much as I love reading them.**


End file.
